The present invention refers to an improved gym apparatus which excercises different muscle groups and allows the user a rotating movement in his own space during execution of the exercise. At this moment in time some apparatus exist allowing substantial movement in the users space during performance of the exercise. For example, when operating the rower, the user moves horizontally backwards and forwards on an opportune mobile seat while strengthening dorsal muscles.
Other apparatus permit the exercise in vertical traction to become easier by using a lighter platform on which the user stands. In this case movement is purely vertical. This way however, the user does not execute a rotating movement in his own space, so, therefore, does not receive any benificial effects regarding the blood circulation.
The general outcome of the present invention, is to improve the aspects mentioned above, by supplying a gym apparatus permitting different groups of muscles to exercise, allowing a substantial rotating movement within the users space.
Considering this outcome, a gym apparatus has been produced, according to the invention, where the user is opportunely positioned on a support-table which is rotated by a pivot. This involves, as already stated, positive effects on the blood circulation during the execution of the technical exercise of every muscular group.